1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller that is suitable for seating and reclining of a baby.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional stroller includes a stroller frame 1, a seat 2, a footrest 3, a foldable canopy 4, and a storage basket 5. The stroller frame 1 includes a lower frame section mounted with a wheel set 101, an upper frame section provided with a handle unit 102, and a middle frame section between the lower and upper frame sections and mounted with the seat 2, thereby forming a seating space for a baby (not shown). The footrest 3 is mounted on the lower frame section. The canopy 4 is mounted on the upper frame section and is used to provide a shade for the seat 2. The storage basket 5 is disposed below the seat 2 for storage purposes.
It is noted that the seating space arrangement provided in the aforesaid conventional stroller is not suitable for infants who are unable to sit properly. For infants, a reclining space is more practical than a space for seating. 